Help me, i will help you
by Yokkas
Summary: (Rien ne m'appartient !) Ayano Aishi est une yandere, elle aime Taro Yamada, comme énormément de filles dans son lycée. Cependant, il y a une rivale qu'elle déteste plus que les autres : Kizana Sunobu. Arrogante, bonne actrice, insupportable, méprisante, et belle. Un jour, une idée bizarre lui passe par la tête.. et elle va la réaliser. (Résumé pourri, comme d'hab, je sais..)
1. Petite note de l'auteur

_Bonjour !_

 _Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, je le posterais quand celui ci sera fini/amélioré._

 _Oui, amélioré, car j'écris ici une fanfiction Yandere Simulator centrée sur du Kizana x Ayano que j'avais écris en décembre/janvier sur eklablog. Elle était sacrément nulle, alors j'ai décidé de la réécrire ! Ca risque d'être nul aussi, (surtout que le couple n'a vraiment aucun sens, mais c'est mon plaisir coupable, laissez moi rêver T - T) mais j'espère que le style d'écriture (je parle pas des fot dortograf) et le scénario sera plus agréable._

 _Faire une amélioration est plus pratique pour moi puisque j'ai déjà la base de 3 chapitres. Du coup, la fanfic aura peut être un rythme plus rapide.. ou pas. /pan/_

 _Bon, j'ai aussi remarqué que j'étais la seule personne de l'univers à shipper ces deux filles sans qu'il n'y ai de genderbend. Du coup.. bah l'image sera moche, sauf si je trouve une joooolie image, même si ce n'est pas en rapport avec la fic._

 _Salut !_


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de la réécriture ! Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, j'espère que ça vous plaira et les homophobes, la sortie est là bas !

Oh, et au passage, tout sera sur le point de vue d'Ayano, et pour la rencontre, je dis ce qui s'est passé pour moi, donc.. voilà. ^^'

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Une demande.. vraiment spéciale  
_

Beaucoup de gens ne croient pas à l'âme soeur. Et pourtant.. si, ça existe. J'ai une preuve : je l'ai trouvé.

Mais vous savez, une fois que vous trouvez l'homme de votre vie, il faut vous prendre pour qu'il soit à vous seule. Car il est si parfait que d'autres filles viendront. Toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres. Ces chiennes viendront gâcher votre vie pour le prendre, et briser votre coeur. Dans tous les cas, je ne vous souhaite pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je me souviens très bien de notre première rencontre. Je marchais dans la rue. Comme à mon habitude, je ne ressentais rien. Puis je l'ai vu. Beau, grand, des cheveux noirs couvraient son crâne, ses grands yeux gris, sa peau pâle, son sourire timide.. Sa gentillesse.. il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour tomber amoureuse. Il n'en fallait pas plus à n'importe quelle fille, même la plus folle, la plus détestable, la plus timide. Même son nom était parfait.. Taro Yamada. Sauf qu'elle était là. Ses longues couettes rousses, ses yeux ambre remplis de mépris, le rose et les pois blancs qui étaient partout sur ses vêtements. "Tu es en retard", lui avait-elle dit. Osana Najimi.. Comment as-tu oser

"C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est petits". Cette phrase m'a rendue folle. Comment osait-elle être amie avec lui ? Comment osait-elle rougir en le voyant, comme si.. elle était amoureuse ?

Mais c'était pas le pire. Amai Odayaka, Asu Rito, Oka Ruto, pleins d'autres filles étaient tombées sous son charme, ce qui était normal. Mais il m'appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était impossible. Je suis née pour être avec lui, il est né pour être avec moi. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

Mais la pire de toutes mes rivales était sans doute Kizana Sunobu. Pas parce qu'elle était égocentrique, méprisante et insupportable. Non. Parce qu'elle de loin la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vue, et que Senpai allait craquer, un jour.

Je n'étais pas fan du style "violet everywhere", mais elle était toujours bien coiffée et maquillée, belle, et elle avait du charme, quand même. Et sa grosse poitrine est un atout non négligeable.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, sans déconner.

M'enfin, bref, il est quelle heure, là ? ... Ok, 6h30. Je suis morte, là.

Je mangea en vitesse une tartine de pain, je brossa mes cheveux et fit rapidement une queue de cheval avant de mettre mon uniforme et aller en vélo au lycée.

Une fois arrivée, je vit Osana et Taro discuter à l'entrée.

-Enfin, bref ! J'aimerai que tu vienne au toit à la pause. Et ne me fais pas attendre !

-Ok.. je viendrai.

Quelle connasse. Comment osait-elle.

Soudainement, je fut prise par le bras, et fut emmenée.. sous les cerisiers de l'entrée. La personne qui avait fait ça était Kizana.

-Je vois que tu aimes aussi Taro Yamada.

-N'y touches surtout pas, sinon, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

-... Que dirais-tu de la tuer avec moi ?

-Pardon ?

* * *

Voilà, c'était nuuuul


End file.
